Disney Knights (5)
With two worlds left, Peter Pan now acts as a spy for the villains and his only goal is to kill Walt. Section heading Finally, the heroes pass through the Mickey Mouse portal and into the next world. Walt: Okay, now we're here to find Prince Philip. He was the one who defeated Maleficent. Aladdin: Right, right and again you know this how? Peter: Back off, Aladdin. Let him do his thing. After this, then there's only one more world and then we face Hades, right? Walt: Yup. Jack: Splendid then, my boy. Where do we start? Hercules: Well if he's a prince, then he'd be in a castle, right? Walt: Right. We'll probably have to talk to his father King Hubert, too. Something tells me he may not want his son to fight this battle. Jack: Then we shall enlighten him with the coming dangers, Walt. It'll take all six of us and one of you to defeat Oogie Boogie and his team of rogues. Peter: Yeah and why don't we split up? Won't we cover twice if not thrice as much ground? Walt: I don't think so this time, Peter. The prince ought to be in his castle with his wife, the princess Aurora. Let's go. So then the group head off, but Peter stays behind a bit to speak with Hades. Peter: Hades! Hades! Hades: What? You killed them yet? Peter: No. Listen I don't know if I can pull this off. Hades: Having second thoughts? Peter: No. It's just that there are four of them and one of me. I'll need help. Hades: Okay fine, kid. Listen, once they get to Pride Rock I'll have my boy Scar send his old hyena friends after them. Once they're captured then you can flutter away back to Never Land and live your life in peace. Deal? Peter: Okay. Hades: Fine. You continue playing the hero for now and then bada bing, bada bing, they're mine. Hades then vanishes. Aladdin: Hey, Peter. You coming? Peter: Huh? Oh of course. So then Peter flies towards Aladdin who then both meet back up with the group. Walt: There you are, Peter. I got worried. Peter: Oh, did you? Walt: Sure I did. You're all my friends now. Listen, I know you took that thing we talked about pretty hard and I get it. However now with all of us soon together, we'll beat Hades and everyone can go back to their lives. Peter: Friends? Walt: Of course. Walt and the group continue to move forward while Peter steps back again. Peter: What am I doing? I can't do this to them. I'm not like that codfish Captain Hook. I won't do it! In the underworld where Hades and his team are watching Peter. Hades: So the kid won't do it? Figures. Oh well I guess we got to go back on our deal, right? Scar: No. Hades: No? Scar: All our plans have failed. We need that spy in the group to betray them and bring them to us. There is only one more world for them left and it's mine. They'll be going after my nephew Simba. We will lower Pan's morale and make him betray them for us. Hades: Oh, really and how do you want to do that? Scar: Jafar? Jafar: Yes. Scar: Your magics allow you to shape shift, yes? Jafar: Of course. Scar: Then that is what you shall do: Get into the group and change your appearance to the various team members. Use their image to lower Pan's confidence, question his true loyalties, and then finally once the group comes to my world he shall lure them to the elephant graveyard where we shall be waiting for them with an army of pirates and hyenas. They will be ours and little Peter Pan can go back to his precious Never Land. Jafar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How deliciously devious and overall evil, my feline felon of a comrade. Very well, I shall go and make Pan honor our deal. Jafar opens a portal and heads off towards where the team has assembled to meet Pan in person. A portal opens in a forest where Jafar steps through to see Peter alone in the forest talking to himself and pacing back and forth. Peter: I can't do it, but I made a deal and I'm a man of my word, but then I'd be just like Hook. AH! What do I do? What do I do? Jafar transforms into Walt and begins talking to Peter as Walt. Peter: What are you doing here, Walt? Also listen, I got to tell you something... Walt: Oh, stow it, Pan. I don't know why I honestly need you here on my team. Peter: Excuse me? Walt: Yeah I mean you're a boy who won't grow up. That's real pathetic. Peter: You said I was your hero and your friend. Walt: I lied. You're an arrogant, cocky, punk of a twerp. I should just leave you here. Later, loser. Jafar as Walt runs away to make it look like he is going to rejoin the group and based on what Peter heard, he is angry and Jafar struck a severe blow to Peter's ego. Peter: I guess I'm not having second thoughts anymore. I know what I must do now. Peter quickly flies back towards the team where he sees Walt taking front and Peter lands next to Aladdin. Aladdin: There you are, Peter. I thought we lost you back there. Peter: Oh, no you didn't. Not ever. Aladdin: Um, okay? Walt: Stop! There he is. Prince Philip on his horse Samson. Let's hurry. They all run straight to him and Samson is startled by Jack's appearance so he accidently flings Prince Philip onto the ground. Philip: Again, no carrots. Samson is upset now. Philip: Now what's all this and who or what is that? He is referring to Jack Skellington. Jack: What's wrong, prince? Have you never seen a walking, talking skeleton? Philip: I'm afraid not. Walt: It's okay, Prince Philip, he's a good guy just like us. We're here because we need your help. Philip: Then how may I be of service? Walt: Maleficent is back. Philip: That's impossible. I destroyed her myself. Aladdin: She was brought back from the dead along with some other villains. Hercules: They've all teamed up with my evil uncle Hades. They want to rule six different worlds. Aladdin: I didn't know Hades was your uncle. Peter: I bet Walt knew, right? Walt: Yeah, I did. Philip: If what you say is true, then I can help in any way I can, but my father King Hubert may want to know about this. Walt: I figured this, Prince Philip and your bride Princess Aurora may need to know about this too. Philip: Indeed she will. Come along then and I'll take you to them. Walt: Let's go, then. The group head straight to the castle with no distractions whatsoever. Soon then Prince Philip introduces them to his father King Hubert, but also his father in law King Stefon. There of course is Philip's wife Aurora sitting next to her father King Stefon. King Hubert: What's all this then, Philip? Why have you brought these strangers before us? Philip: They tell me of great evil, father. They claim that Maleficent has returned. King Hubert: What? Walt: It's true, your majesty. I'd never joke about something like that. She and other villains have joined forces to conquer six different worlds. We need your son's help because he was the one who defeated Maleficent before. I humbly ask that you allow him to help us. King Hubert: I don't think this is my decision. It's up to him. Philip: I have to go with them, father. I'll smight Maleficent again if I must. For the kingdom and for Aurora. Aurora: Please be careful, Philip. Philip: I will, darling. I promise. I am ready. Before they leave though the three good fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather descend upon them. Walt: The fairies! Flora: Hello, young man. We heard your plight and wish to help in what way we can. We again shall arm Prince Philip with this enchanted sword and shield. Go now to battle and let your just hearts prevail. Fauna: And do be careful. Merryweather: Whoop Maleficent real good, Prince Philip. Philip: HA, HA! I shall for you, Merryweather. Before they leave though, Philip and Aurora share a passionate kiss with one another. Aurora: Good luck. Philip: Thank you, darling. A Mickey Mouse portal opens up and the group leap into it to go to the final world where they shall meet another king. King Simba of Pride Rock himself. Walt: We're here in Pride Rock now. It looks like we're outside Simba's kingdom. Let's stay away from the elephant graveyard, you guys. It's where Scar's hyena's use to set up shop. Jack: Oh, I love a good graveyard and an elephant one in fact? I may need to vacation here some time. Aladdin: The job first, Jack. Walt, will you lead the way please? Walt: Absolutely. Be warned though, I'm not too sure how they'll react to humans or a walking skeleton. Philip: Let's cross that bridge when we get there. Walt: Right. Now onward! Behind them though that got a look at them are some very familiar hyenas: Shenzi, Bonzai, and Ed. Shenzi: Did you see those dudes, Bonzai? Bonzai: I sure did, Shenzi. What the heck were they? Shenzi: No idea, but that walking skeleton looked delicious. Bonzai: So did that little runt with the yellow coat. What do you think, Ed? Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! Shenzi: I thought he'd say that. Ever since Zira died and her lionesses joined Simba, we managed to get our old pad back. Bonzai: Yeah no thanks to Scar. That back stabber, that jerk, that... Scar: That what? They look up to see Scar atop an elephant skull. Shenzi: SCAR!!!! You're dead! Scar: Was dead, Shenzi. Did you miss me? Shenzi: No. Come on down here so we can eat you again. Scar: I'm afraid my colleagues won't like that. Shenzi: What "colleagues"? Jafar: That would be us, hyena! Captain Hook: You'd all make a nice meal with me sword as a skewer. Oogie: Or they can all be stuffed just like me. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Soon all the villains here begin laughing maniacally and putting fear into the hyenas. Scar: Now, you fools, I am master again and once Peter Pan lures them here then your army of hyenas and Hook's pirates will corner them here in the graveyard. You got that? Shenzi: Sure, Scar, whatever you say. Bonzai: Yeah, we missed you. Scar: I'm sure. Now heading further into Pride Rock is Walt and his gang and they can all see its glorious beauty. Philip: This place is beautiful. The sunrise reminds me of Aurora herself. Aladdin: Reminds me a bit of Jasmin. You're not the only married one here, prince. Philip: Indeed. Peter: Let's just move on okay? The sooner we find Simba, the better. Walt: Good idea. Hercules: Guys, I think he's found us. Look! Simba is on a small rock formation and he leaps down and begins to attack Walt and his gang. Simba: Who are you? What are you and why are you here? Walt: Calm down, your magesty, calm down. We're friends here. I'm Walt. Aladdin: My friends call me Al, but you can call me Aladdin. Jack: I am the Pumpking King of Halloweentown, Jack Skellington. Pleased to meet you. Philip: Your majesty, I am Prince Philip. Hercules: Hey, I'm Hercules. Peter: Peter Pan's the name. Simba: I'm Simba. The king of the Pride Lands. Walt: Oh I know that already. Simba: How so? We've never met before. Walt: I'll explain later okay, but right now we all need your help. Simba: How can I help? Walt: You won't believe me, but your uncle Scar is back. Simba: That's impossible. I saw him ripped apart by his own hyenas. Aladdin: Maybe so, your majesty, but we've seen him and that ugly scarred eye of his. Simba: Maybe you saw my son in law Kovu? Walt: We didn't, Simba I'm telling you the truth. He and... Peter: A whole bunch of other bad guys were brought back to life by Hercules' uncle blah, blah, blah. Walt: Um, right. What he said. Simba: Brought back to life? You don't expect me to believe that do you? Hercules: No, but you should. My uncle is the Lord of the Dead. So he can make stuff like that happen. Walt: He'll pose a threat to you again, Simba. Please help us: for your kingdom, for your family, and for Mufasa. He'd help us. Simba: You're probably right. Okay then I'll help you. If my uncle is back then maybe we'll find him in the elephant graveyard along the outskirts. Peter: The graveyard? Good idea! Walt: What? Peter: Why don't we go there? It looked like a cool place to explore when we first came here. Simba: Okay, but I'll lead the way. It's dangerous there. Peter: Then let's go. Peter is the first to fly off and head that way. Aladdin: Hey, Walt is Peter acting strange to you? Stranger than normal I mean. Walt: Yeah, he is. I wonder why? Philip: We can sort that out later, my friends. Let's be off now. Simba, if you'd lead the way? Simba: My pleasure. So then Simba takes lead to the elephant graveyard with everyone close behind them. They cross miles of land, but finally reach it. Simba: Back again. I haven't been here since I was a cub. Scar: This is where you should have died as a cub! Scar soon appears before them. Simba: Uncle Scar? They were right. You are back. Scar: And I'm not alone. Soon armies of pirates and hyenas surround them all, but then the rest of Scar's team shows up too. Hades: Finally we got you all where we want you. Jafar: Now it's time for you be like these bones and rest in pieces! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TO BE CONCLUDED... Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Lion King Category:Hercules Category:Fan Fiction